


【忘羡】二周目了不起啊！（8）

by YIPINTOFU



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIPINTOFU/pseuds/YIPINTOFU





	【忘羡】二周目了不起啊！（8）

22  
魏无羡还淹没在对狗的恐惧当中，猛地摔在榻上时，神志依旧混沌，他有些茫然地望着蓝忘机，却没发现蓝忘机双眼爆满的血丝，两只手颤抖着还要去环他的脖子。下一刻，他只觉得胸前一凉。

蓝忘机低头凝视着少年纤长的脖颈，梦境中纷乱的场景在眼前一一划过，杂乱散落的衣裳、细腻嫩滑的肌肤、温热紧致的身体，耳边低沉急促的喘息声竟越来越清晰。突然，他觉得脖子侧一亮，侧目看去却是魏无羡的一只手搭了上来。

他体温一向较常人略低，此刻却已经滚烫起来，从小腹燃起一团热气，一直烧到了头顶，让他头昏，让他视线模糊，于是他只好再低下些头才能看清榻上人的样子。他仔细端详着身下人，离得极近，每一口热气还来不及散就打在赤裸的胸膛上。魏无羡被这热气一激，猛地哆嗦一下，胸前红晕抖动差一点就蹭上了蓝忘机的鼻尖。

蓝忘机立刻便被这一晃而过的小东西吸引了注意力，他凝望半天，微微凑了过去，双唇微分将吻未吻之际又突兀坐起，眼睛仍死死盯住那处。突然，他伸手在其上狠狠拧了一下。

“嗯啊。”魏无羡猛地向上弹了一下，蓝忘机下意识按在他胸前将他压制住，手一放上去便及黏住再难拿下来了。

这是比他梦境不知真实多少倍的触感，魏无羡胸肌初具规模，不怎么硬，可以被他压出浅浅手掌轮廓。但弹性很好，他手指刚离开这一块这里立刻恢复了形状。

蓝忘机有点不甘心，他又用手指狠狠擦过，还是看不出痕迹。他揉捏着这一片胸肌，也不知是在和谁较劲，只捏的魏无羡胸口又麻又痛，乳首更是备受关爱，被蓝忘机连揉带掐，已然充血胀大高高挺立起来。

魏无羡被他揉得实在难受，忍不住缩了一下，手还没推到蓝忘机胳膊上，双肩被蓝忘机一把卡住，将他固定在原地。

他低下头，张嘴一口咬在魏无羡光滑无暇的胸前。

23  
“啊啊啊啊！疼！蓝湛你松口，你怎么咬人！”魏无羡其实早就清醒了，可他有心勾着蓝忘机跟他生米煮成熟饭，自然百般地配合着蓝忘机的动作，谁知只是个连反抗都算不上的抖动就激怒了蓝忘机，这一口咬得甚痛，咬得魏无羡什么计划目的都抛在了脑后，疯狂挣扎起来，“我我错了，我不该撩拨你的，啊啊啊别咬了，快松口！肉都要掉了，蓝湛你听见没有啊。呜呜，你别再咬了，我让你掐，随便掐，蓝二哥哥你行行好嘛，我不敢躲了……”

蓝忘机微微皱眉，他气力很大，即使魏无羡再怎么挣扎也掀不动他，可他心中却生起一种 “被魏婴拒绝”的感觉，让他难以忍受。他嘴下又使劲咬了一下，抬起头来，抬眼看见魏无羡手上还抓着刚刚从他头上拽下来的抹额。当下两手将魏无羡双腕一并，三缠两绕就绑了个结实。

他一手捏着抹额尾巴拽了两下，见拽不下来，这才像魏无羡面上看去，一望之下，却是愣住。

且不说魏无羡此刻早已发丝凌乱、衣衫大敞，只说他刚刚那一通呼痛，蓝忘机听惯他装受伤的撒娇，本以为同往常一样。此刻，见他脸颊泪痕未干、眼眶微红的样子，才发觉自己有些过分了。

他很内疚地欲低头反省一番，才垂下眼睑，入目便是魏无羡胸膛上一个新鲜的齿痕。

他抬手轻轻按在那牙印周围，似乎很是懊恼。

“对不起。”

魏无羡只觉得心理好笑又好气，他的二哥哥怎么这般纯情，这时候道什么歉，人你都绑好了，再不干点什么那才是真对不起呢！他眼睛一转，已打好了主意，脸上却装作一副又怕又羞的样子来，磨磨蹭蹭地似乎是要挣扎着坐起。

蓝忘机连忙伸手要去解他手上的带子，却被魏无羡装作怕他碰到侧身避过。

魏无羡噘着嘴瞪着他说道：“你咬都咬了，现在再道歉有什么用，除非……”

“什么？”蓝忘机赶忙追问。

魏无羡故意迟疑片刻，好似才攒足了勇气，道：“除非，你也让我咬一口，我们才算扯平。”

24  
两人对望片刻，蓝忘机先败下阵来，他闭上眼睛重重点了下头。

魏无羡看着他这一脸英勇就义的表情，差点就破功笑了出来，还好蓝忘机已经闭眼看不见他忍耐得扭曲到有些狰狞的面孔。他挪动膝盖，凑到蓝忘机跟前，一根手指勾住他的衣领，偏头对着他一边耳朵轻声道：“你可是答应的了，不可反悔，一会儿可不许反抗我。”

热气不断钻进他耳洞中，一直痒到心底，他难耐地偏过头去，眼睛闭得更紧，喉头蠕动，发出一声清晰坚定的“嗯”。  
隐约中，他似乎听到一声不可擦觉的轻笑从耳侧传来，遂即衣领被扯开，半边肩膀暴露在空气之中。他感觉魏无羡的唇似乎游走在他肩膀脖颈处，像是正在挑选下嘴的位置。他捏紧了拳头，竭力控制住自己不动，甚至控制着肩颈的肌肉，不要紧绷。

但魏无羡已经来回游走了三遍，还没有下口，他越来越紧张，心脏也越跳越快。他感觉魏无羡一手正压在他心口处，必然能够感受他心脏怦怦直跳，几欲冲破胸膛。他不知道时间过了多久，只觉得已经很久很久。他的感官也在这静谧之中愈发敏锐，甚至能在脑海中描绘出魏无羡在他肩头巡逻的样子。

突然，魏无羡停驻了，在他的脖颈上，似乎是终于要给他狠狠一击了。

他刚咬紧了牙，防止自己溢出声音，一条温热湿润的舌顶上了他的喉结，狠狠地舔舐了一下。

“你……”蓝忘机骤然睁大双眼，惊呼出声，双唇轻启。

魏无羡窥得便是这个几乎，当下堵了上去，和他吻做了一处，用舌头勾着他一起共舞，跳一曲欲火焚身，曲终之时他勾勾嘴角，在蓝忘机下唇上留下一个浅浅的牙印。

 

他还是失算了。

魏无羡瞪大了双眼，任由泪水涌出不断滑落，他忘了他才十五岁还没完全发育起来，后面紧致而脆弱，而蓝忘机却天赋异禀。 他攥紧了手腕上的抹额，不停吸气放松自己，只盼着早点适应。

蓝忘机看出他的痛苦，轻轻吻去他眼角的泪珠，欲抽身后退。两条长腿迅速盘上他的腰，在他身后交叉，不仅死死抵住他的腰让他无法撤离，更是使力一勒，将他推进自己身体深处。

魏无羡呼吸停顿片刻，他感到似有什么正沿着大腿滴落，但他现在什么都顾不上，他探着身子，努力去追逐蓝忘机的唇。


End file.
